


It's what friends are for

by Dahlia_Moon



Series: 31 Days (February Edition) [6]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>February 7 (2012): ...Some say in ice</em>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's what friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> _February 7 (2012): ...Some say in ice_

The cold sensation of the icepack was a relief to Steve's head since having his temperature go up two or three degrees since he woke up this morning shivering and light-headed. 

Leena had come by to check on him when he hadn't come down for breakfast and brought him some toast and orange juice to nibble on if he could manage it. Myka and Pete were still somewhere in Canada, tracking down a mystical artifact that created freak snowstorms. And he was cooped up in bed, trying to figure out if there was anything good on TV (spoiler: there wasn't).

Claudia came in then, arms behind her back. “Heard you weren't feeling too good, Jinksy.”

“Ugh, no.”

“Well, good thing I'm here. I have just the thing to make it all better.”

“You brought cold medicine?”

“No, better!”

Steve narrowed his eyes in suspicion. If this was anything like the time Claudia thought it'd be fun to go to a gay bar with him, he didn't want any part in it. He was feeling horrible enough already. 

“WE'RE GONNA HAVE A STAR WARS MARATHON! YAYYYYY!!” 

Claudia revealed the box-set of all six movies she was hiding behind her back. 

Steve fought hard not to smile, but his lip ended up curling in a little happy curve anyway. Well, it wasn't like they had any wayward artifacts to chase after. 

Claudia put the movie in the DVD player, and jumped into his bed. He hoped she didn't mind being in bed with a sick guy. The way she was snuggling up close against him though made him think maybe she didn't mind it so much.


End file.
